1. Field of the Disclosure
This document relates to a stereoscopic image display and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a stereoscopic image display capable of improving the vertical viewing angle of a stereoscopic image and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A stereoscopic image display realizes a stereoscopic image using a stereoscopic technique or an autostereoscopic technique.
In the stereoscopic technique, left and right parallax images having high stereoscopic effect are used. The stereoscopic image display is divided into a glasses type and a non-glasses type and the two types have been commercialized. In the glasses type, the left and right parallax images are displayed on a direct-view display or projector with their polarization directions reversed or in a time division system and a stereoscopic image is displayed using polarized glasses or liquid crystal shutter glasses. In the non-glasses type, an optical plate such as a parallax barrier is commonly installed in front of or behind a display screen to separate the optical axes of the left and right parallax images.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional stereoscopic image display.
Referring to FIG. 1, a glasses type stereoscopic image display 1 includes a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate 10, a color filter substrate 12 including color filters 13 and black matrices 14, an a liquid crystal layer 15 interposed between the TFT array substrate 10 and the color filter substrate 12. Top and bottom polarizing plates 16a and 16b are positioned on the color filter substrate 12 and the TFT array substrate 10, respectively. A patterned retarder film 19 formed of a patterned retarder 17 and a surface processed protective film 18 is attached onto the top polarizing plate 16a. 
The glasses type stereoscopic image display 1 having the above structure alternately displays left eye images and right eye images and switches the polarization characteristic of polarized light incident on polarized glasses through the patterned retarder 17. Therefore, the glasses type stereoscopic image display may spatially separate the left eye images from the right eye images to realize a stereoscopic image.
When the stereoscopic image display realizes the stereoscopic image, a vertical viewing angle is determined by the width of the black matrices and the distance between the color filters and the patterned retarder. In the conventional stereoscopic image display, the width of the black matrices is increased so that the vertical viewing angle of 26 degrees is realized. However, the increase in the width of the black matrices deteriorates an aperture ratio and a viewing region is limited due to the vertical viewing angle of 26 degrees.